Ice Cream for Kesha Alternate Ending
by elaineflute324
Summary: After the Kesha concert, Tori and Andre hang out more and things start to heat up.


**Ice Cream for Ke$ha Alternate Ending**

(Tori's POV)

Wow! That was the best private concert ever! Ke$ha totally rocks! I'm glad I dug thousands of pints of ice cream for this concert! Not only that I'm done being Trina's stupid assistant! As I was helping clean up after the concert, I walked over to Ke$ha.

Tori: Thanks so much for performing for us!

Ke$ha: No problem!

Tori: It's a relief since I've been dealing with my sister a lot these days!

Ke$ha: Ohhhhhh! Yeah...Your sis...*puts a sympathetic hand on Tori's shoulder* I'm so sorry for you.

Tori: *nods* Everyone is.

Ke$ha: What do you mean by dealing with her?

Tori: Well *sighs* it's a long story.

Ke$ha: Go ahead!

Tori: Well when I was younger, I said I was gonna marry a prince and live in a sugar castle when I turn 16. And if I didn't, I had to be Trina's assistant for a whole month. So I'm 16 now and I started assisting her. It was horrible! So I made a deal if I could get her this private concert then I could stop being her assistant. And I did and I had a great time at the concert plus I can stop assisting my sister!

Ke$ha: *eyes widen* Wow! What a loser she is! And just so you know next time something like this happens again, call me and I'll help you out.

She reaches into her pocket and pulls out a small card. Her business card with her phone number. I smiled. Oh my god I ain't giving this to anyone except for 1 person! Umm I can't tell you who. After everything was cleaned up and packed Ke$ha was ready to leave.

Ke$ha's assistant: Ke$ha we must go!

Ke$ha: Well *sighs* I gotta go. Ke$ha out!

She made her way to the door, swung it open and left. I pull out my phone and added quickly added Ke$ha into my contacts. Oh my god! I bounced up and down on the balls of my feet. I was too excited and didn't notice Andre giving me a strange look.

Andre: Tori?

Tori: *stops bouncing* Huh? Oh! Hey Andre!

I blush as I notice how much of an idiot I was acting in front of him. Okay listen, here's the person I'm gonna also give Ke$ha's number to. Andre Harris. Why? Well it's because I've got a crush on him. And I want to give it to him to show that I love him and you know kinda a silent confession. Usually people will never give away contacts of celebrities, but I am going to give it to Andre since he's special. His dreadlocks, his muscular body, his captivating eyes, his perfect shaped features, his sweet attitude. God he's so perfect!

Andre: So where's Ke$ha?

Tori: She left.

Andre: Oh I see.

Okay plan step number one ask him if he can stay longer.

Tori: Hey Andre?

Andre: Yes?

Tori: Can you stay over a little longer?

Andre: Sure, why?

Tori: Well if you can't it's okay. I just need company that's all, since my parents are gone on a business trip and Trina left earlier to go to a friend's house.

Andre: Oh okay! I can since my parents are working late and I'm the only one home.

Step number 1 success!

Tori: Great! Hey want some ice cream to eat? I've got leftovers from looking for the letters!

Andre: Yeah Blueberry Pecan please!

Tori: Okay!

Yes me and Andre share the same favorite flavor! I grab the a pint of ice cream to share from the fridge and two spoons and made my way to the couch where Andre was. I plopped next to him and hand him one spoon. I open the pint and we dig our spoon into the ice cream. And ate.

* * *

After we finished, we lean back against the couch.

Tori: Finally we eat something we should've!

Andre: Yeah I found it kinda a waste to just not eat all that ice cream.

Tori: I know right!

Andre: Hey Tori! They're still some ice cream on you're lips.

I touch my lips and saw some ice cream as I looked at my finger. I search for a napkin to wipe my mouth but didn't find any.

Tori: Andre do you have a napkin I can b- Kyaa!

Suddenly, Andre pushed me down on the couch and put himself on top of me. I stare up at him in shock wondering what he was going to do. Before I could figure it out, Andre locked our lips together. It took me two seconds to register and kiss my crush back. He licked my lips and removed the ice cream. So he's my napkin? Well this napkin does feel amazing. His lips are soft and welcoming, so heavenly. He broke the kiss and we stare at each other in shock. I sit up and then Andre and I back away from each other.

Andre: I'm sorry! I just- I!

Tori: No no no! It's okay!

Andre: I just have to show my feelings!

Did he just say feelings?

Tori: You're feelings?

Andre: I...*sighs* I should've told you this a long time ago, Tori.

Tori: Well what is it?

Andre: Well I *clenches fist* I'm in love with you!

Silence as my eyes widen. Say what now?

Andre: I know I always let my feelings out but I didn't for you. And it hurts so much that I didn't show them. But when you had my favorite ice cream on your lips, I just couldn't take it any longer. I-I'm sorry.

Silence as Andre looks away in despair. Okay this plan went better than I thought! I got to know Andre's feelings for me! And I can't believe he does love me! I can't believe it! Oh my god! Alright Vega calm down! He tells you, you should tell him.

Andre: You don't have to have the same feeling for me I just wanted you to kn-

Tori: I can't believe I kept a secret to.

Andre: *looks at Tori in question* Say what?

Tori: *comes closer to Andre* I can't believe I didn't tell you that I loved you earlier either.

Andre: What?!

Tori: Yeah I've had a crush on you for a while but I was scared to show it! But realizing you feel the exact same *smiles* I can't help but say my feelings!

Andre's shocked face stood for a moment but then it turned into a smile. It wasn't long before we made out again. As we break the kiss into a smile, we lean our foreheads together.

Tori: So...consider us as a couple?

Andre: *smiles and kisses Tori's cheek* Of course.

I smile and another make out session between us took place, as we started dating.


End file.
